Mom, Dad, Hermione is Pregnant!
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: A cute little one shot of Harry telling his parents that he and Hermione are pregnant!


_Mom, Dad, Hermione is Pregnant!_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: A cute little one shot of Harry telling his parents that he and Hermione are pregnant!_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date: Thursday September 6, 2012

**A/N: This idea popped into my mind god knows when! And I had decided that it was time to finally put it in action! Which is truly hard when you have so many ideas for stories! So, I'm going to try to do a one-shot every two weeks... Until I have no more... Or if I don't randomly pick one! The next one-shot I will do is for Degrassi's mid-season promo of Eli shirtless! Also random numbers will be seen at the end! Well the reasoning will be! Clothing is posted on profile!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

* * *

_**"What I love most about fatherhood is the opportunity to be a part of the development process of a new life."**_

_**~Seal~ **_**(Harry's point of view)**

_**"The responsibility of carrying and bringing a new life into this world is one that cannot be taken lightly."**_

_**~Gloria Estefan~ **_**(Hermione's point of view)**

* * *

Harry walked up towards his parents' graves. He just couldn't believe that these years, that he has been alive, he has barely ever been here. Maybe it was because for eleven years, he didn't know where they were or maybe it was that it was just too damn hard to be here. _**(1)**_ He sat down in front of the graves in the cold, wet snow before he started to speak. "Hi mom, dad... I hope you know that I miss you every day of my life and that I really wish you were alive to see me grow up into a young man. Oh yeah! I got married. Mom you would have loved her! She is just as smart as you and trust me dad, you also would have loved her too! I know you would have wanted me to be with a girl who is beautiful inside and out, also she is very quick on her feet. And if Sirius loved her that really shows me that you would have, too!" Harry laughed and looked up into the cloudy sky.

He didn't really know what else to say. "Um... Well, four years ago, we got married... It was actually really stressful! That's probably because we were dating other people a year and six months before we even started dating! She was dating my best mate, Ron Weasley, and I was dating his little sister, Ginny. Mom, she just looked too much like you for me to really be able to even think about dating her for any longer, also I had feelings for my wife. I mean, dad, would you have wanted to marry someone who reminded you of your mother? In looks... Cause I wouldn't mind dating someone who was as smart as you, mom!" Harry laughed before continuing. "Hermione, has always helped out Ron and me, either because we got in trouble or because we needed help on homework." _**(2)**_

He fell silent for a while and heard foot steps behind him. "Harry sweetie? What are you doing out in the cold?" Hermione asked as she stood behind him.

"I was telling my parents about you... Sit with me?" He asked her and of course she sits down beside him. "As I was saying... We had only been dating for a year before I knew I wanted to marry her. She otherwise wasn't so sure but that was because she had been engaged to Ron before he decided that they weren't meant to be and that he really wanted to be with Luna Lovegood. After six more months of asking and her saying no, she finally agreed to marry me."

Hermione looked at her wonderful husband. "Lily, or mom I guess... Each time he proposed to me, he would show the engagement ring that James gave to you after he proposed. And it wasn't until the day we got engaged, he told me that there was no other girl that he would have even tried to give your engagement ring to. That was when I knew I just had to marry him. We had decided on a spring wedding because of the fact that I have always wanted an outdoor wedding."

"So we planed for a whole six months! Hermione used magic to fix her wedding dressed and by the time of the wedding, we were all ready to go. She looked beautiful, mom and dad, she really did. Her mom and Luna and Ginny, oh and Mrs. Weasley, helped her find her dress. I know we both had wished you could have been there too!" Harry said as he pulled his wife closer. "And of course we used your and dad's wedding rings! I thought it would have been nice to have you guys with us every day of our lives until we died!" _**(3)**_

Hermione smiled sweetly and looked at her husband. "Lily, James, mom, dad... That isn't even the best thing! Harry, I think you should tell your parents, since I got to tell mine." She said with a smile.

"Yeah... Okay so the real news I came to tell you is that Hermione and I are pregnant!" Harry said with the biggest smile on his face. He could actually picture telling his parents and could see the proud looks on their faces if they were still alive.

His wife smiled and stared at the sky, where snow flakes were starting to fall. "The best thing and Harry doesn't even know this yet, is that no matter what, our child will be named after one of you and we are hoping that if we have a girl or boy now, our second child will be the opposite gender. That way your names will live on!" Hermione finished and saw that her Harry had tears flowing down his face. "I'm really sorry that we have to leave now, but I'm sure that Lily would remember how tired and sick she was with Harry."

"Yes... We ought to go. I'll- we'll come back once we know the gender! And if the weather is good once he or she is born! I love you mom and dad." Harry said as he stood up and helped his wife up.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "We will definitely come back! I love you to mom and dad. _**(4)**_ See you guys soon!" The young couple made their way out of the graveyard before they apparited away. _**(5)**_ Once home, the young couple took off their coats and Harry lit the fire. "Harry, can you make some coco? I'll set up the movie we talked about this morning." He nodded his head yes and it didn't take more than ten minutes before they were both sitting by the fire watching _Red Ridding Hood._

Little did the couple know that Lily and James Potter had been there the entire time. "James, can you believe it! Our little boy is married and with child!"

"I know sweetie! I'm so excited to see him or her grow up like how we watched our own son." James said as he held her hand.

Lily turned towards him and asked, "Honey, do you like her? Do you believe she is just perfect for our son?"

"Yes I do like her, Lily. And she is definitely perfect for our son! Do you like her?" He asked his wife.

Lily smiled before kissing him softly. "James, honey. I _LOVE_ her. She is exactly who I would have wanted him to be married to and have a family with. We will have beautiful and intelligent grandchildren!"

"I agree sweetheart. I most definitely agree with you there." And with that, the deceased couple floated up into heaven.

**A/N: I hope you really liked this one-shot! And I really hoped you guys loved how I ended the story! First completed story ever! The numbers...**

**(1) We have only seen him there once, right?**

**(2) He finally said her name!**

**(3) I really do like that concept... I know this one person who breaks her wedding ring and give it to the newest women into the family!**

**(4) She finally called them mom and dad**

**(5) I'm not sure if that is the correct word! And if it isn't, I'm sorry!**


End file.
